


Скорость времени (Speed of time)

by Eliza_Howlett



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Howlett/pseuds/Eliza_Howlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча скорости</p><p>Meeting the speed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скорость времени (Speed of time)

Пьетро еще ни разу не встречал человека или мутанта, способного превзойти его скорость, но все бывает в первый раз. Вот и Пьетро однажды встретил такого.

Мужчина приветствовал его фразой:  
\- Почему у тебя седые волосы, парень?  
Пьетро даже замер на месте. Обычно все воспринимали его как блондина, а он и не пытался, да и не хотел всех переубеждать. Ему это просто было не нужно.  
А тут появился мутант, который увидел настоящий цвет волос, это было необычно и ново.

Пьетро не знал как вести себя с ним. Было в нем что-то такое, притягивающее. Причем это была не внешность или характер, это было что-то неуловимое.

На одной из тренировок, когда он помогал МакКою развивать реакцию и быстродействие учеников, Пьетро понял, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Причем может следить за ним и тогда, когда он ускоряется.  
Это было невероятное чувство. С одной стороны такое наблюдение его раздражало и злило, а с другой стороны - радовало. Пьетро был рад тому, что встретил его.

Увидев, как в одной из разборок его мутанта серьезно ранили, Пьетро подумал, что сейчас бы точно поседел. Но убедившись, что мужчина восстанавливается, Пьетро понял, чем же его так притягивало к этому мужчине - его скорость жизни. У него была мгновенная регенерация и быстрый обмен веществ в организме, что вело к тому, что тот очень, ОЧЕНЬ медленно старел.

У мужчины был невероятно медленная скорость жизни, это просто завораживало. И сейчас Пьетро понял, каким образом Логан может уследить за ним взглядом, когда он ускоряется.

Оказывается все так просто.  
Время и скорость.  
Они едины в своем многообразии.


End file.
